


Partners In Crime

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam Half Birthday Week 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Criminal Liam, Criminal Theo, Lyrics & Quotes, M/M, ThiamHalfBirthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Theo and Liam are partners in crimeBased on Partners in Crime by Set It Off





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song and I thought it would be perfect for Thiam.
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam

_You'll never take us alive_  
_We swore that death will do us part_  
_They'll call our crimes a work of art_  
_You'll never take us alive_  
_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_  
_Partners in crime_

"Theo I'm scared.” Liam said, scared out of his mind.

“Come on Liam trust me. We won’t get caught. We’ve been doing this for years.” Theo grabbed his lover and kissed him. Liam nodded as Theo opened the vault and stuffed the cash in the bag. Once he was done Theo and Liam made their escape.

In the car Theo was counting the money as Liam drove them home.

“Do you know how much we have here?” Theo said, smirking.

“No I don’t.” Liam said, trying to focus own the road.

“We have over 3 million dollars. We could do so much with this!” Theo exclaimed.

“Like what exactly?” Liam questioned.

“Well we could buy that house you’ve always wanted.” Liam sighed and shook his head.

“Theo I don’t like doing this. I was taught that you have to warn your money. Plus aren’t you afraid that we’ll get caught?” Liam never liked being apart of this world.

“Liam do you remember what I told you on our wedding day?” Liam looked over confused.

“That you would ruin me?” Theo let out a small chuckle.

“No, before that. I said till death do we part and so did you. This is dangerous work, you knew that when you started dating me. If one falls we all fall.”

“Are you ever worried that you’ll get caught?”

“I always worry about being caught, but I don’t want to show weakness. The weak always fall.”

“I just don’t want to lose you.” Theo smiled a little bit. He was lucky to have someone as sweet as Liam.

“You won’t, trust me. We have another job, you want to do it?”

“How much?”

“600 million.”

“Wow that’s a lot. We could do so much with that! We can travel the world!”

“I know baby, we can be happy. After this no more jobs.”

“Really?”

“Yes, we’ll have enough money for the rest of our life.”

“Okay let’s do it.” Theo was happy his baby agreed to do this job.

When the day finally arrived Theo and Liam were hanging out in Theo’s truck before they had to go into the convenience store.

“Why are we here? I thought you said it was 600 million dollars?”

“It is, the guy who owns this place keeps his grandmother’s necklace in the vault. What a dumbass!”

“Okay, let’s do it.” Liam and Theo put on their disguises, which were sunglasses and a hat, then made their way into the store. Liam went up and distracted the guy at the counter as Theo made his way to the back where the vault was. As soon as Theo got the necklace and some money he closed the vault. Once he did a siren went off. Theo quickly ran out and was headed to the truck when a loud boom went out. Theo turned around and saw that it was the guy from the counter.

“Shit.” Theo mumbled under his breath. He was about to get in when another shot rang out and hit his shoulder. He quickly got in and drove to the front where Liam was. Liam climbed in and noticed the bullet wound in Theo’s shoulder.

“Holy shit! You got shot!” Liam yelled, panic in his voice.

“Yeah I did, please calm down and I’ll pull over so you can help me and replace the license plates.”

“Okay but how are you so calm?” Liam was starting to panic.

“Before you I got shot and my ex helped me. This is the risk baby, but I’m glad I took it.” Theo looked over at Liam and smiled.

When they pulled into an abandoned parking lot Liam started to patch Theo up right away. As Liam was removing the bullet Theo pulled the necklace out of the bag. He smiled as he twirled the jewel between his hand.

“I got it out. Did it hurt?” Liam asked, concerned for his lover.

“Not really, I was too focused on this beauty.”

“Can I wear it? I know we’re going to sell it but still it’s really pretty.” Liam asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Of course baby.” Theo smiled as Liam put on the necklace. “You look beautiful baby. But I have to say that necklace would be better on you if you had nothing else on.” Theo smirked.

“Haha, now sit still and let me bandage this wound.” Theo frowned but complied.

After Liam was done and Theo chances the license plates they were on their way.

“Theo where are we going?”

“New York. And from New York we’ll be going to London, then Paris, and maybe Milan.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Get ready for the rest of our lives baby.” Theo smirked.”

“Trust me I am.” Liam reached over and grabbed Theo’s hand. He was excited to spend the rest of his live with his partner in crime.


End file.
